Peace (COMPLETE)
by Sboyle92
Summary: Clover Lily Potter has had enough of the Wizarding World, has had enough of the paparazzi and having no privacy on what she is doing with her life. It has been a year since the wizarding war, and yet another death has rocked Clover's world. So she takes the one person who means the world to her and moves the two of them across the pond to a little town in Virginia. Fem Harry
1. Prologue

Peace

Clover Lily Potter has had enough of the Wizarding World, has had enough of the paparazzi and having no privacy on what she is doing with her life. It has been a year since the wizarding war, and yet another death has rocked Clover's world. So she takes the one person who means the world to her and moves the two of them across the pond to a little town in Virginia. Fem Harry Potter

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter.

Prologue

Clover held the small boy closer to her in comfort as they lowered the coffin into the ground. Teddy didn't undestand what was going on as he was too young, but he did understand that Clover, his godmother, was crying, which made him cry.

"Shh, it's okay, Teddy." Clover couldn't help the glare that came out when she saw a flash of a camera directed towards her. Of course the press couldn't let her have this one moment to say goodbye to Andromeda, Teddy's grandmother, in peace.

It didn't help also that almost everyone that showed up for the funeral hadn't even known Andromeda that well, and as such, were only there to have the chance to see Clover herself. Well, they better get a good look, Clover thought, because after this they wouldn't be getting another chance.

She already had the expendable bag that Hermione had given her after the war packed of all of their things, as well as everything from all of her Gringotts vaults that she had closed down the day before - the goblins hadn't liked that she had taken everything from the Potter and Black vaults except for the galleons, knuts, and sickles since the goblins gave her a credit card that she could use in the muggle world - so she could take Teddy and leave when they were alone.

Clover sighed sadly. Andromeda was supposed to be coming with them, as she too had become sick of the Wizarding World, but sadly, she had fallen from the attic of her home through the floor and onto the cement floor of the garage, dying instantly on impact. Clover had ben there and had been the first to see yet another loved one pass before her eyes.

She was tired of death. She didn't want Teddy growing up in that type of environment.

Finally, it was time. As the crowds began to trickle away, a few lingering behind, Clover took a deep breath, and turned on her heel, apparating with the sleeping Teddy in her arms, the lingering crowd assuming she had gone home. But that couldn't of been further from the truth.

For she had apparated to a muggle airport, where she handed over her passport and ID as well as the plane tickets. The goblins had also registered herself and Teddy as citizens of the US so she didn't have to worry about it when she got over there.

And she had already bought her house and had it furnished to her liking. Clover just had to get the two of them there.

linebreak

Clover collapsed onto her bed, exhausted. They had arrived late last night in Mystic Falls, Virginia, and had gone to asleep immediately. But Teddy didn't seem to have a case of jetlag like Clover as he had been running around the house all day. Clover was just glad she was able to put him down for a nap around lunch time so she could unpack all of the books she had found in her vaults in the library while place various charms around the books that focused on magic so that no one would even notice that the books were there. The rest of her book shelves were filled with different subjects. Anywhere from Tolkien to Anne Frank to Einstein, she had it all. She also had a secret door that was placed under the same charms as the magical books that led to a potions lab.

And then Teddy had woken up from his nap and was running around the house again.

And luckily he had worn himself out and was sleeping soundly in his room.

Clover was about to follow him into dreamland when the bell rang.

She groaned. But finally got up.

Clover opened it to reveal two teenagers - a boy and a girl - and, she assumed, their parents.

"Hello! My name is Miranda Gilbert, and this is my husband Grayson, and our children Elena and Jeremy. We thought we would come over and welcome you to Mystic Falls." Then she thrust a plate of cookies into her hands.

"Uh, thank you, Mrs. Gilbert. It is a pleasure to meet you all as well."

When Clover spoke, Miranda gasped in delight.

"Oh, I didn't know you were British! And you're so young!"

"Well, I'm eighteen and the legal age of adulthood in England is seventeen." Suddenly, Clover heard Teddy crying over the baby monitor that she had in her pocket. "Well, I thank you all for coming over, and for the cookies. But I have to go now, my son is awake and it sounds like he's crying up a storm up there."

"Oh, okay, dear. Well I understand. Do let us know if you need anything." Miranda said. Clover nodded, smiling, but she knew that she would never take Miranda up on her offer.

She watched as the four Gilberts left her front step and walked across the street to their home. Clover closed the door and locked it, heading up the stairs to where Teddy was still crying. The Gilberts were nice and all, but she didn't see herself becoming close with them.

Clover rocked Teddy back to sleep but couldn't but feel that the seemingly peaceful town of Mystic Falls wasn't going to be peaceful for much longer.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Three Years Later_

 _Teddy was almost 2 when Clover moved to Mystic Falls. He is now 5._

 _Clover was 18 when she moved to Mystic Falls. She is now 21._

 _Elena was 13, Jeremy was 12._

Clover sighed.

"Come on, Teddy. You've gotta look nice for your first day of preschool."

Teddy pouted up at her. "I don't wanna go, Mama! I wanna stay here with you!" His eyes began to well up with tears.

Clover kneeled down in front of the little boy. "Hey, I know its tough. You haven't gotten to know any of the kids that are going to be there but you will. And you'll only be there for half the day. You'll have tons of fun! You'll get to play tag and hide and seek and all of that fun stuff. And then before you know it, I'll be there to pick you up, and I'll be taking you to go get some ice cream…"

Teddy's eyes lit up. "Chocolate?"

"Extra chocolate." Clover bribed, Teddy being a chocolate nut just like his father.

He stuck out his small hand which Clover shook gently.

"Deal." They said together, Teddy beginning to giggle when Clover suddenly began to tickle him.

"Mama! Stop it!" He giggled. Clover laughed loudly, finally getting him dressed in the clothes she had picked out for him. He pouted at her again as she finished getting him ready. "Not fair."

Clover smiled down at him as she rose to her feet. She held out her hand to him.

"Let's go."

He hesitated. "Can I change my shirt, Mama?"

Clover groaned, throwing her hands in the hair.

"Fine!"

Teddy grinned and ran into his room.

He came back a minute later and Clover had to bite back a grin. It was something Teddy had picked out for himself when they went to the mall.

"Are you ready now?"

"Yep!" Teddy said, grinning and taking a hold of her hand.

They walked out of the house, Clover pausing to lock the door behind her.

Clover couldn't help but glance across the street, seeing the sixteen year old Elena Gilbert getting into the car of one of her best friends, Bonnie Bennett. Clover couldn't help but feel sorry for the Gilbert family.

Miranda and Grayson had died the previous summer in a car wreck, Elena being with them, but only Elena had survived.

It was such a shame. She had liked them, even though Grayson gave off this vibe she couldn't shake every time she had been near him.

Clover buckled Teddy into his car seat in the SUV she had and then drove out of her driveway and towards the elementary school, where grades Pre-K through 4th went.

They arrived and Clover turned to Teddy after she parked and locked the SUV behind them.

"Now, Teddy, what're the rules?"

"No morphing around muggles. And no growling at the other children."

"You got it. And?"

"And to wait for you by the front doors with the teacher and to not go with any one else even if they have chocolate."

"Good. Now, hand."

Teddy held her hand as Clover led the way into the school and to the classroom.

"Hi! I'm Miss Potts. And who is this?" The teacher said, greeting from the entrance to her classroom.

"This is my son, Teddy. And my name is Clover." Clover shook the teacher's hand and released Teddy's, slightly pushing him towards the open door.

"You're British! Are you new to town?"

"Ah, no. We've been in Mystic Falls for a few years now. Teddy, why don't you go on in and grab a seat? I'm going to head on out, okay?"

Teddy nodded. "Okay, Mama."

Teddy slowly edged his way into the room, quickly finding a seat.

Clover turned her attention onto the teacher. "I've really have to get going. But it was nice meeting you, Miss Potts."

"You too."

As Clover walked out to her SUV, she couldn't help but feel that the peaceful years of living in Mystic Falls were over and things were about to get chaotic.

 **Link to Teddy's shirt:** : / / i. pi ni m g / 0 2 / f 0 / 0 9 / 9 - - f - d a y- o f - p r e - s hi r ts -k ind e te n - - f o r - . j p g


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clover picked up Teddy later that day and they headed to the Mystic Grill for dinner and for the promised ice cream.

"Mama! Don't forget the extra chocolate this time!" Teddy reminded as they sat down in a little table.

Clover laughed. "Okay, okay! I'll make sure they know to put extra chocolate in the ice cream, okay?"

Teddy beamed and went back to coloring in the coloring book Clover had bought him for his birthday.

"Hello, welcome to the Mystic Grill. My name is Vicky and I'll be taking care of you tonight." A brown haired girl said, coming over to their table after abandoning the one she had been at for the past five minutes where two boys were. Clover smiled politely at the girl.

"That's good. Now, Vicky, my son would like a chocolate milkshake and a water for me. And then the kids chicken strip basket with grapes and the BLT sandwich for me." The girl blinked at Clover's accent that hadn't even faded the slightest in all of the years that she has been in Mystic Falls.

"Uh, yeah, sure thing. Coming right up!" Then she flounced away and Clover turned her attention back onto the picture Teddy was coloring.

They were interrupted again a few minutes later.

"Hey, Clover!" A perky blonde said, coming over with a darker skinned girl trailing behind her. Clover hid a slight grimace.

"Oh, hey, Caroline, Bonnie." Clover didn't like either of the girls, Caroline for her 'mean girl' personality and Bonnie for her judgey self.

"How are you?" Caroline asked, trying to get any gossip she can from the private Brit.

"We've been well. Now, if you'll excuse us, Miss Caroline, Miss Bonnie, our food is coming." Clover then turned her attention onto Teddy in clear dismissal of the two girls.

"Ugh, let's go, Caroline. The B*tch is apparently too good for us, but apparently not good enough for her b*stard." Bonnie said but now the two girls were pinned in place by the storm brewing in Clover's emerald green eyes.

Clover gently but firmly covered Teddy's ears which he allowed without protest as he recognized his Mommy's mean face.

"Whatever you think of me, I care not, Judgey. But do know that you've made your first mistake in insulting my son. If you ever insult or insinuate anything that involves my son again, I will make you regret it. Am I understood?" Clover growled. Now pale, both teenaged girls nodded and they darted away to a table far across the grill, with their backs to her to avoid her angry gaze. Clover took a deep breath calming herself before removing her hands from around Teddy's ears.

Teddy continued coloring before he spoke.

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you, too, cub."

Clover thanked Vicky for their food and glanced over at the table of the two girls and saw that they had been joined by Elena and a dark blonde haired guy.

Clover got a strange feeling from him but put it from her mind as she and her son at their dinner and then their chocolate ice cream with extra chocolate.

After Clover paid and left behind a generous tip like she always did, she picked up her sleepy son after packing everything into her purse and walked towards the door. At the same time, the new guy that Clover had seen with Elena was walking to the door and even held the door open for her.

"Oh, thank you, Mr…" Clover trailed off not knowing the guy's name.

"Oh, Stefan, Stefan Salvatore." She saw him instinctively hold out his hand to shake but he lowered it almost immediately after realizing that she had her hands full. But not before she saw something that she didn't like, not one bit.

"Well, thanks again, Mr Salvatore. And welcome to Mystic Falls."

Clover quickly walked to her car and got Teddy buckled in to his car seat before sitting herself inside and starting the car, locking the doors.

Clover had seen this Stefan Salvatore wearing a lapis lazuli ring which meant one of two things. It was his family's stone as she had seen some type of crest on the ring.

Or…

Stefan Salvatore was a vampire.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **I know some of you are saying that Bonnie wouldn't act the way I portrayed her in the previous chapter but I've read so many fanfics and rewatched the shows and realized that, yes, Bonnie sorta does think she's better then everyone else and judges other people. And it just rubbed me the wrong way. So be prepared there is going to be bashing of almost all of the Scooby gang at some point. Oh, and *SPOILER* Clover is going to be on the side of the Originals, not the Scooby Gang, just sayin.**

Later that night after Teddy was put to bed, Clover had sequestered herself in her library, which was filled with magical tomes and non-magical.

She summoned any magical books that spoke of vampires.

Ten books came at her summons, but only two stuck out.

One of the books spoke about a curse placed on werewolves and vampires, a curse that was very old, by the looks of the pictures in the book.

And the other was about how there were two species of vampires, two species of werewolves, and two species of witches.

It spoke of how the wand-wielders were the more powerful of the witches, since the other type were known as Wiccans and took from around them. How the non-magical werewolves could transform fully into wolves and had superior strength and senses then humans anytime. How the non-magical vampires were more human-like in appearance and some even had the ability to mind control and walk in the sun.

Clover continued reading about the diffrences between each species and didn't go to bed until almost dawn and after she had read the second book front to back several times in hopes that she would have every little detail memorized.

She knew that she was going to have to get her hands on not only vervain, for protection against the non-magical vampires, but also wolfsbane and Lobelia flowers for the other species of werewolf and witch.

The words of the book were swimming through her head when she finally went to sleep. And it was only a couple hours later when she was awoken by her alarm to take Teddy to school.

She groaned and got out of bed, taking a shower and getting dressed quickly before she went and woke Teddy up.

"Teddy, time to get up." Clover said softly, running a hand through his hair as she sat on the side of his bed.

Teddy slowly opened his eyes. He yawned and stretched. "Morning, Mama."

"Morning, Sweetie. Get dressed for me while I go make us some breakfast, okay?"

"Okay, Mama."

Clover kissed him on his head and then left his room, journeying down into the kitchen and starting to make breakfast.

Teddy came down shortly afterwards and practically inhaled the chocolate chip pancakes she had made him.

Then they left, getting in Clover's SUV and pulling out. But Clover stopped when she saw Jeremy Gilbert running across the street. He came up to the driver's side of her SUV.

"Hey, Clover, is there anyway you could drop me off at school? My ride bailed on me."

Clover sighed. "Yeah, sure. Get in." Jeremy smiled widely and went over to the passenger side and got in, turning around to greet Teddy.

"Hey, there little man. How's it going?"

And the two chattered all of the way to Jeremy's school, which was their first stop.

"Thank you so much, Clover. I owe you one."

"You're welcome, Jeremy."

And after that, he was gone and Clover was off to get to the elementary school.

"Teddy, do you want me to walk you in?"

"Yes, please, Mama."

Clover walked Teddy in, again being greeted by Teddy's teacher Miss Potts.

"Have a good day, Teddy, and I'll pick you up after school, okay?"

"Okay Mama, love you."

"Love you too." Then Teddy walked into the classroom and Clover walked back outside and to her car.

She had to get home and then apparate to the closest magical district to get those herbs.

linebreak

After Clover had gotten home, she still had an hour to kill before she had to go pick up Teddy and so decided to get some lunch at the Mystic Grill.

She walked in and sat at the bar rail rather then at a table. She just ordered a salad and a whiskey thistle.

"What brings a pretty girl like you in here?" A male voice asked from her right. Clover snuck a peek through the corner of her eyes and saw a raven haired, blue eyed man.

"A pretty girl that has to pick up her son in about thirty minutes." She could tell that her British accent surprised him.

"A Brit? What are you doing in this podunk town across the pond?" Clover smirked.

"Would you believe that I threw a dart at a map and this is where it landed?"

The stranger smirked. "Maybe. That's different then how most people decide where to live."

Clover laughed softly. "Well, I'm sure if you stick around, you'll find out I'm not like most people. And I'm sorry, I don't believe I know your name. My name is Clover."

She reached out her hand to shake his but instead he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it… and she immediately noticed the ring on his hand.

How many vampires are there?! She thought to herself.

"My name is Damon. It's lovely to meet you, Miss Clover."

Clover cleared her throat, fighting the urge to draw her wand. "And you as well, Mr Damon. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go pick my son up. It was a pleasure to meet you, Damon."

And after paying for her meal, she left, hoping that the vampire hadn't decided that she was going to be his snack for the day.


	5. Question

Before I start venturing further into this fanfic, I need to plan in advance so that I will know which way this story will be taking us all.

So, the question I need to ask you all is this:

Who is the lucky Original (or Originals) that get to be paired up with Clover? Let me know in the comments/reviews. Thanks! Votings for this will end on April 2, 2018.

 **Kol**

 **Klaus**

 **Elijah**

 **Kol + Klaus**

 **Klaus + Elijah**

 **Kol + Elijah**

 **Elijah + Klaus + Kol**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Voting for Pairings of Clover:**

 **Kol - 32**

 **Klaus - 33**

 **Elijah - 28**

 **Kol + Klaus - 9**

 **Klaus + Elijah - 46**

 **Kol + Elijah - 6**

 **Elijah + Klaus + Kol - 41**

"Mama?"

Clover came into the living room to see the tv on a news report.

"Teddy, why are you watching this?" Clover was already reaching for the remote to change the channel back to his cartoons before he could answer.

"Sorry Mama." But Clover didn't hear him as her ears had caught on to what the news anchor was saying.

"An animal attacked late last night during the annual …"

Animal attack? There weren't any dangerous animals close to Mystic Falls.

"… Vicki Donovan is still in the hospital recieving treatment…"

Clover was brought out of her thoughts by Teddy. "Mama? What's wrong?"

Clover switched the channel back to Teddy's cartoons and bent down, kissing his head. "Nothing, sweetheart. You watch your cartoons, breakfast will be done in a few minutes."

"Are we going to New York today?"

"Muggle or magical side?"

"Magic!"

Clover laughed. "Well, then, I guess we can go to New York's magical district today. But you have to eat all of your chocolate chip pancakes first, deal?"

"Deal!"

After eating breakfast, Clover picked up Teddy and called for Winky their house elf.

"Winky!"

A snap! sounded through the room and a house elf appeared.

"What can Winky do for Mistress?"

"Can you take us New York's Magical district, please, Winky?"

"Yes, Mistress, Winky can." Winky reached out a thin hand and grasped Clover's before they were whisked away from Mystic Falls and appeared in New York.

"Thank you, Winky."

Winky nodded and vanished.

"So, Teddy, what do you want to do first?"

"I want…"

linebreak

Meanwhile in Mystic Falls:

The woman stumbled up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Clover? Are you home?" Jenna tried to peer in through the windows framing the door but couldn't see anything.

"Jenna!" Jenna turned to see Jeremy and Elena calling for her across the street. "Come on! Clover and Teddy are probably out already for the day."

Jenna sighed and walked back across the street. "I know, but still, they've lived across from you for how many years now? I can count on one hand how many times I've actually spoken to her."

"And?" Jeremy asked in his monotone voice.

"And I want to get to know her. I'm sure she would love to get a break from taking care of a kid twenty-four/seven."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Jenna, just leave her be. She's the antisocial Brit of Mystic Falls, even Carol Lockwood has stopped trying to get her to go to balls and charity events."

Jenna shot Elena a look. "I'm sure I would be a much better friend for her then the Queen of Mystic Falls. Now, enough about Clover. What do you guys want for breakfast?"

linebreak

Clover laughed loudly, her laughter barely stopping as Winky took them back to their house in Mystic Falls with their belongings.

"Teddy!"

Teddy just smiled innocently at his mother. "Yes, Mama?"

"You can't just morph in front of people like that!"

Teddy's face still remained innocent.

"Well, it's not my fault he instantly started to believe he was crazy. He was trying to get all over you, Mama!" Teddy exclaimed as Clover finally calmed her laughing and was trying to look at him with a stern look on her face.

"Yes, I know he was. And I'm proud of you for trying to stop the man from kissing me but you know the rules."

Teddy sighed and bowed his head, looking sadly at the ground. "No morphing in front of strangers or in public."

Clover nodded. "That's right. And you know the punishment. No chocolate for one day…but I'll let it go just this once."

Teddy's head jerked up and he looked at her, a smile almost breaking his face. "Oh, really, Mama?!"

"Yes, really. Now, don't let it happen again or else you'll go two days without chocolate."

"You got it, Mama!"


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Voting for Pairings of Clover:**

 **Kol - 38**

 **Klaus - 41**

 **Elijah - 35**

 **Kol + Klaus - 10**

 **Klaus + Elijah - 53**

 **Kol + Elijah - 9**

 **Elijah + Klaus + Kol - 59**

 **THE VOTING IS NOW OVER!**

 **Elijah x Klaus x Kol x Clover are the winners!**

*Time Skip - S1E5 - You're Undead to Me*

"I don't wanna go to school though!"

"Teddy, you have to go to school!" Clover exclaimed, feeling exhausted from this never ending cycle with Teddy this morning.

"WHY?!"

"Because I said so. Now hurry up and get dressed or you're grounded!"

Teddy still sniffling from when he tried to use tears to get his way, did as he was finally told. Usually Teddy was the most pleasent, adorable little boy to be around but sometimes he got into these moods and he threw an epic tantrum about everything until he got his way.

Clover didn't put up with that sh*t though. When she had noticed a pattern to it, she had stopped babying him and instead turned from his sweet Mama to stern Mother.

Teddy came out of his room and shuffled towards the door without even once looking at Clover. Clover sighed and moved to crouch in front of him.

"Teddy, you know I love you, don't you?"

Teddy sniffled and nodded his head.

"I make you go to school because I love you, so that when you are done with your magical education, you won't be stuck with just options in the wizarding world. You'll be able to choose something in the Muggle world, too, okay?"

Teddy sniffled once more before throwing himself at Clover, wrapping his little body around his Mama. "I'm sorry, Mama."

"I know, baby, I know."

"Love you."

"I love you too. Now come on, you have that field trip today. I'm sure you don't want to miss it."

Clover stood with Teddy still clinging to her and grabbed her purse, walking out the door and towards her car. She put him in his car seat and shut his door before getting in to the driver's side herself.

Clover walked Teddy into the school and dropped him off into Miss Potts capable hands.

She returned to her car and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She started the car and angled it towards her destination.

Finally she stopped in front of the large house. The Salvatore Boarding House.

She got out of the car, and taking a deep breath, walked up and knocked on the door.

A few minutes later, the door opened, revealing Stefan Salvatore.

"Uh, can I help you?"

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me. We met at the grill a couple weeks ago."

Recognition lit in his eyes. "Oh, right! Clover, isn't it?"

Clover smiled gently and nodded. "That is correct. Is there anyway that I could come in?"

Stefan stiffened for a moment but he was polite so moved to the side and gestured for her to enter, closing the door behind her.

He led her into the living room and gestured for her to take a seat.

She did so and met his light green eyes with her own emerald ones.

"What can I do for you?"

Clover took a deep breath.

"Look, I know you don't know me and this is extremely forward of me, but I hated it when people would beat around the bush instead of just telling me straight up." Clover took another deep breath.

"Okay, what's up?" Stefan leaned forward.

"I know what you are."

Stefan stiffened. "What are you talking about?"

"You're a vampire, as is your brother Damon."

"You're crazy."

"If I'm crazy, take off your ring and go outside, then." Stefan's gaze turned even more intense. But before he could speak, Clover waved it away. "Look, I could care less about what you are, I'm not prejudiced. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't a danger to me or my son, as well as the people of Mystic Falls."

Stefan remained frozen for a moment longer. "I am not confirming or denying anything about you accusations, but I assure you, I am not a threat to you, your son, or Mystic Falls."

They held each other's gaze for a moment longer before Clover looked away.

"So, it's your brother, then, that's the danger to everyone here?"

Stefan's eyes turned panicked. "What? No!"

Clover's eyes turned steely at his denial. "Well, Stefan, someone must be responsible for the 'animal' attacks around here. You just said you weren't and the only other vampire in Mystic Falls at the moment is your brother. Therefore, through process of elimination, it is your brother that has been the cause of all of this chaos." Clover lifted a hand up to stop his interruption. "Like I said, I'm not prejudiced. I don't care that you're vampires. I care that you, or Damon really, are killing defenseless humans that have done no wrong. So keep him on a leash in regards to killing and tell him to start perfecting the 'catch, erase, and release' method or we're going to be having problems. Good day, Stefan Salvatore."

And with that, Clover got up and left the frozen vampire sitting on his couch and drove away. Hopefully, there would be less deaths around now.

linebreak

After Clover's talk with Stefan, Clover picked up Teddy and took him home, calling his magical babysitter to come and watch over him.

Leaving Teddy in the capable hands of Miss Goldstein, she apparated away and reappeared in New York, although this time she was in the non magical area.

Clover had changed her clothes before leaving Mystic Falls.

She slipped into a bar and took a seat at the bar rail.

"Whiskey on the rocks." She ordered when the bartender came over.

In no time, her drink was being slid to over to her as well as a basket of pretzels and peanuts for her to snack on while she drank.

She couldn't believe that she had literally walked into a vampire's home and threatened him slightly to keep his brother in line or else.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a familiar accented voice from beside her.

"Now, what's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?" The British man asked, taking a seat beside her and ordering a scotch.

Clover's eyes lit up. It had been so long since she had heard a British accent outside of her own and Teddy's slight accent that was fading every day.

"Oh, I did a very dumb thing and now I feel like it's going to come back and bite me on the arse sooner rather then later."

The man smirked at her. "Ah, a fellow Brit! Well, let me buy you a drink to help you get over this worry you have, as I'm sure it will turn out just fine, love."

Clover rolled her eyes but smiled around her drink. "I guess I can let you buy me one drink, if you tell me your name, of course."

"Of course, how impolite of me. You can call me Nik, love. And may I know the name of my drinking partner this evening?"

"You may. My name is Clover."

Nik lifted her hand and kissed the back of it.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Clover."


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 **A/N: So I hate that I totally love the series finally of the Originals even though I have been crying for like two hours straight and will never not hate myself for loving it. Who else saw it? And cried like a baby?**

 **Also, I'm thinking of making this instead of a 3/4 of Original brothers, might as well go for the whole set, lol.**

"So, Nik, what brought you to the Big Apple?" Clover asked, taking a sip of her whiskey on the rocks, wishing that it was a firewhiskey instead.

Nik smiled slightly at her. "I'm looking for something someone stole from me and I heard that she was in the city but I just missed her."

"What'd she steal, if it's not too bold of me?"

"I don't mind. She stole a, ah, very precious and valuable stone that has been in my family for a little over a thousand years."

Clover raised an eyebrow. "Well, I hope you find it and have her arrested or something."

"Or something." Nik said with a wider smirk on his handsome features.

That started the conversation between the two Brits for the rest of the evening until last call.

"May I walk you home?" Nik asked as they stood on the sidewalk in front of the bar.

"I actually have a long drive home back to Virginia but thank you."

Nik shook his head and placed his hand on her upper arm to stop her from turning away from him.

"Now, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a young beautiful woman like yourself drive home at night by herself after she has been drinking? I have a spare bed in my suite at my hotel, you could spend the night and leave first thing tomorrow morning." Clover sighed.

Turning back to face him, she paused, her eyes slowly moving from where they had landed on his lips up to his bright blue eyes. She hadn't realized how close they had gotten to each other until that moment. Clover unconsciously licked her dry lips and Nik's eyes darkened as he followed the movement. Blue met green as he began to lower his head, giving Clover the opportunity to pull back at any time but for some strange reason, something was pulling her towards this man and was not letting her pull back as finally his lips met her's.

Clover gasped at the sparks that ignited in their kiss and Nik took advantage of that to deepen the kiss, having felt the same thing she had, but knew why. She was his. And he was her's at that moment.

One of Clover's hands rested lightly on his chest while the other was wrapped around his neck and pulling him closer to her while one of Nik's arms was wrapped around her waist anchoring her to him and the other threaded through her black curly hair.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Nik pulled back from her lips to look down into her glazed green eyes.

"Stay? Please?"

Clover's eyes slowly unglazed and she met his eyes.

Clover took a deep breath to calm herself only to be overwhelmed by the smell of him.

She wanted to be selfish once in her life, right here, right now. It wasn't like she would ever see him again after tonight, right?

"Yes."

And the rest of the night was a blur of bliss and pleasure that connected two lonely souls, leaving one complete, and the other yearning for the other parts of her soul that she knew was still out there in the world.

linebreak

Clover woke up to someone tracing her back lightly and she immediately knew that it was Nik.

She rolled over and gazed sleepily up at the handsome man.

"Morning, sweetheart."

"Morning." Nik bent his head and kissed her. He pulled back and was just content to have his mate finally in his arms, even if she didn't know she was his yet. "Nik?"

"Hmm?"

Clover took a deep breath, and propped herself up on her elbow to look down at him. She had felt their souls connect last night and knew that he wasn't completely human.

"Look, I hate it when people don't just come out and say what they want to say or ask so I'm just going to ask, okay?" Nik was staring up into her eyes, his face, once peaceful, now a blank mask. "You might think that I'm crazy, but, I felt it last night, our connecting of the souls. Your soul filled part of the void that I didn't even know I had and let me know that there are three others out there that I need to complete this, this, empty feeling inside of me." Nik stiffened at the mere thought of having to share his mate with others but knew that it was a high possibility, since true mates were rare and even rarer are even more then one mate but it has happened throughout the thousand years vampires have been created.

"And I also sense that you are not fully human."

Nik turned his eyes onto her, coming out of his thoughts.

"But that's okay, because I'm not either."


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"What do you mean you're not human?"

"You first."

Nik grumbled as he sat up. "I'm an Original vampire, and a hybrid."

"Hybrid?"

"Between a werewolf and a vampire."

Clover gaped at him. He stared back at her cooly.

"T-That's amazing." Nik immediately relaxed, knowing that what she had said was true.

"Now you."

"I'm part of a race of more powerful witches then the Wiccans you usually deal with. I'm the type that has wands, couldrons, and broomsticks."

Nik raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of another type of witch. Would you mind showing me?"

Clover twisted her wrist, her hand magically appearing in her hand and she silently cast a spell at the couch in the room, levitating it a good three feet off the ground before she lowered it gently back to its originaly position.

Nik took a deep breath. "So you're a witch."

"And you're a hybrid."

And they began to talk about their pasts and about Nik's real reason for being in New York, searching for Katerina Petrova and the moonstone that he needs to break his curse that his mother had placed on him a thousand years ago. And in return, Clover told him about her life, having to straddle him and give him kisses to calm him down from going to find the whale and giraffe and ripping them apart. And about her school years and when she moved to America.

"There is one more thing you should know, Nik." They had moved to the kitchen in the room at this point as Nik got a blood bag and Clover got some coffee.

"Yes, love?"

"I have a godson, his name is Teddy." Nik froze for a second with his back to her and Clover feared the worst. But she had no need to worry.

"I can't wait to meet him if he is anything like his godmother, I'm sure we'll get along famously."

They talked and kissed and cuddled for another couple hours before Clover felt it was time for her to return to Teddy but everything in her was begging her not to leave.

And Nik wasn't happy about her leaving, as he feared something happening to her without him there to protect her.

Clover thought as Nik began to fret about her leaving his sight.

She conjured two wrist watches and began to fiddle with it, casting a certain spell or two on it before grabbing Nik's wrist as he walked past her and clasping it on.

"What's this, love?"

"This is a magical monitor basically. My best friend's mum taught the spell to me. Basically this will tell you when I'm home, at work, out of the country, or in mortal peril/danger." She held up the identical one that she had placed on her wrist. "And I have the same, only it it is based on you. Believe it or not, I'm afraid to leave you by yourself because I know you'll get in to so much trouble without me around."

Nik smirked and pulled her into his body, his strong arms circling her caging her against his body.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about. But thank you, love, for this and know that I'm never going to take it off."

"And I'm never going to remove mine. Now I must be going. Teddy has school in the morning and I promised him I would take him for ice cream when I got back."

"I can't wait to meet him…. You never said where in Virginia you lived." Nik said thoughtfully.

"I didn't? Oh, well, I live in Mystic Falls. I'll see you later, Nik." And with a twist, Clover disappeared in a pop and appeared at home leaving her mate in New York. As soon as she had landed, her cell phone went off.

She opened the message. _Text when you arrive safely, love._

 _I'm home. I can't wait to see you next weekend._

 _I look forward to it, love. Stay safe._

 _Stay out of trouble._

"Mommy!" Came the cry that drew her attention away from her phone and in the direction of her godson. It had been less then twenty-four hours but she was already in love with the hybrid and couldn't wait until the other three appeared and filled the void that ached for them to be together.

 **A/N: If some of you are wondering why it says three in the above, read A/N of previous chapter.**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

*S01E10 - The Turning Point*

It's been a couple months since Nik and Clover met and it honestly has been the best months of her life. Every weekend she would leave Mystic Falls and apparate to New York with Teddy who adored Nik and Nik adored him as well.

Which brought the memory of them meeting to her mind.

*Flashback*

Two weeks after Clover and Nik met

"Teddy?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"How would you like to go away with me this weekend?"

His eyes lit up.

"Really?! I get to go with you?"

"Yep, and I have someone I want you to meet. Is that okay?"

"Yes, Mama."

linebreak

That weekend

"Okay, Teddy close your eyes and dont open them until I tell you to, okay?"

"Okay, Mama."

Clover held him in her arms, pictured Nik's hotel room and spun on her heel, disappearing with a loud crack that echoed throughout the house.

With another loud crack, they appeared in Nik's hotel room.

"Teddy you can open your eyes now." Clover said, bending down and kissing his cheek after she put him down.

Teddy looked around his surroundings with bright eyes, taking it all in.

The bedroom door opened, revealing Nik standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Hello, love." Teddy turned around to face Nik as Clover smiled at her mate.

"Hello, Nik. I brought someone for you to meet." Nik's blue eyes moved down to where Teddy was now peeking out from behind his godmother's legs at him. Nik crouched down and made eye contact with the little boy, knowing that he was very important to Clover.

"Hello, Teddy, your mother has told me all about you. My name is Nik."

Teddy's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yup. And even told me about how you love transformers." Reaching into his pocket, Nik drew out toy Optimus Prime and Bumblebee. Teddy grinned and moved closer to Nik, reaching out for the toys.

Clover clearing her throat, reminding Teddy of something. "Thank you, Mr Nik!" He squeaked out and snatched the two toys out of the man's hands and over to the couch to play. Nik rose to his feet and pulled his mate close to him, finally kissing her in greeting.

"I've missed you." Clover whispered, her face buried in his chest as he hugged her to his chest and buried his face in her hair.

"As have I, love. Soon, we'll be together all of the time, and not just on weekends."

"That's what keeps me going, the knowledge that we will all be together."

They continued to talk, watching Teddy as he played.

Nik then pulled back, looking down at her.

"I've narrowed down where my brother Elijah is and would very much like you to be there when I meet with him in a couple months when I know where he really is."

"Of course I'll be there."

*End Flashback*

And that's what has brought them to this moment in time. While the Mystic Falls gang had their own drama with the tomb vampires, John Gilbert, and Katherine, Clover and Nik were on their way to meet Elijah, Nik's older brother, while Winky watched over Teddy in the hotel room.

Nik and Clover pulled up in front of the diner Elijah had chosen to meet at and just stayed in the car for a moment as Nik tried to hide the stress and nerves he felt.

"He hates me."

"No, he hates that what you've told him about your family is true. Tell him the whole truth, Nik, and why."

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you."

Nik got out of the car and sped over to open Clover's door for her.

"This is a cute little diner in this little town. What's this town called again, Nik?"

"Riverdale, I believe."

Nik held the diner door open for here before placing his hand on her back and guiding her towards a brown haired man wearing a suit and drinking a cup of coffee.

Nik allowed Clover to sit in the booth first before sliding in after her, not missing that Elijah's eyes had not left Clover's form since they had entered.

Nik already guessed that Elijah was one of Clover's other mates. Well, at least it isn't Kol, he thought to himself. Or worse, Finn.

"Niklaus, always a pleasure to see you. And your companion?" Elijah asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Brother, I would like you to meet Clover, our mate."

Both Clover's and Elijah's head snapped towards Nik.

"Our?" They asked. Nik nodded with a smirk.

"Yes, brother, love. Elijah already is looking at you the way I did and still do when I first saw you all of those months ago. And you yourself said you would have more mates. It just happens to be that Elijah here is one of them." Clover looked over and met the older vampire's brown gaze and blushed, turning and hiding her face in Nik's chest, causing him to kiss her head automatically. "But I fear before we can progress further on anymore pleasent topics, we should talk business first."

"And so we shall." Clover could feel the tension between them crackling with restrained energy.

"He didn't do it."

Both snapped their eyes to their mate.

"Do what?" Elijah asked, Nik already knowing what she was speaking about.

"He didn't throw your brothers and sister into the ocean. He is keeping them safe from your father until he has been dealt with permanentally and will undagger them when that happens." Elijah jolted slightly as Clover's small hand reached forward and clasped one of his own hands in one of her's while the rest of her still leaned against Niklaus. "And for us to reach that goal, we all need to work together, okay? And that means no daggering Elijah, Nik, or you'll be on the couch for at least a year. And no planning on killing Nik, or you won't even get a kiss from me for two years."

The two brothers shared amused glances at their mate trying to get them to agree but knew they would do as she ordered them anyways. She was their world now.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

*S02E06*

Clover apparated to Elijah's home in Sioux Falls where he and Nik now resided together as they tried to track down their father and Katerina Petrova.

"Nik!" Clover gasped out, clutching a wadded up jacket to her as she held her side where Katherine had stabbed her. "Elijah!" She had apparated as soon as she had been out of the public eye and straight to her mates. She had been heading to the Grill to get some supper for her and Teddy when the Elena-look-a-like, which had surprised her, had attacked her.

In no time, her two mates appeared and saw the state she was in.

"Clover!" They exclaimed before Nik reached her, supporting her as she fell back into his chest. Immediately, Nik raised his wrist and bit into his wrist before bringing it to her lips. The hand that wasn't holding her jacket to her wound came up and clutched his arm to her as Nik began to stroke her hair and Elijah kneeled in front of her.

The brothers shared looks of panic and anger towards the one that dared to harm their mate.

Finally Clover pulled back from his wrist with a gasp and leaned further back into him.

"Clover, what happened?" Elijah asked, raising a hand and tucking a lock of hair.

Clover's eyes locked onto his brown ones. "It was Katerina, or Katherine as she is now known as. Guess she didn't like me stopping Jenna from stabbing herself last night when Katherine told her to." She looks up and meets Nik's angry eyes. "She looks just like her."

"Who?" Nik asked, puzzled.

"Elena looks just like Katherine." Nik and Elijah's eyes widened and they exchanged glances.

"Is she human?" Elijah asked. Clover was puzzled, her brain still a little muddy from the pain and blood loss she had a few moments ago.

"Of course she is. I've watched her grow up for years now."

"So this Elena, Katerina, the Salvatores, and whatever else are all in Mystic Falls?" Nik asked, starting to hope that finally he would be free of his curse.

"Yes." And then Clover smiled, reaching in to her bloody coat pocket and withdrew something. "And she also might have stabbed me, because she figured out I had this."

Nik's eyes lit up and he bent and gave her a deep kiss, taking it from her. "You are the cleverest witch in the world, love."

"Indeed she is, brother." Elijah said, kissing her after Nik had pulled back. "Now, come. I'm sure you want to shower and change out of those clothes."

Clover smiled mischievously up at her serious mate. "Will you be joining me?"

Elijah's eyes darkened as Nik smirked and sped away to leave the two of them alone.

Elijah didn't respond, the temptation of his mate to tempting and swept her into his arms and up into the bathroom where the shower preceded to get very steamy.

linebreak

The next morning Clover woke up half on top of Elijah with her head resting over his heart and her legs entwined with his while he had one arm thrown behind his head and another wrapped around her, holding her close to him.

She traced her fingertips lightly over his chest, still half asleep.

She felt Elijah move and kiss her head.

"Good morning, little one."

"Good morning, 'lijah."

They were silent for a moment.

"I don't think Nik and I have ever been more scared then we were in last night seeing you had been harmed. And we don't ever want you to be unprotected or be away from us again."

Clover raised her head to look down at him.

"What do you mean?"

"He means, love," Nik said, leaning in the doorway of Elijah's room. "That when you leave for Mystic Falls again, we will be joining you. And when we arrive, we'll be awakening our siblings."


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 **A/N: 2 Questions**

 **1) Did Kai and Kol ever meet? Because I feel the two of them would of either been the best of friends or the worst enemies.**

 **2) Please vote on ONE of each choice.**

 **2a) Vote gender (CHOOSE ONE):**

 **a) Boy**

 **b) Girl**

 **2b) Vote quantity (CHOOSE ONE):**

 **a) 1**

 **b) 2**

 **c) 3**

 **d) 4**

 **e) 0**

 **2c) Vote Girl name (CHOOSE ONE):**

 **a) Lucy**

 **b) Syrena**

 **c) Lily**

 **d) Abigail**

 **e) Morgana**

 **f) other _**

 **2d) Vote Boy name (CHOOSE ONE):**

 **a) Luke**

 **b) James**

 **c) Sirius**

 **d) Sev**

 **e) Remus**

 **f) Henrik**

 **e) other _**

Within a week's time Elijah and Nik were moved in completely with Clover with the coffins of their siblings in the rooms that had been set up for them. They had all decided they would find Mikael first and then do the ritual to break the curse on Nik before they undaggered the rest of the family.

Clover two nights after her mates, son, and herself were officially under one roof, Clover called on her two mates.

"I contacted a friend of mine in Britain on what I would need in order to find your father and the white oak stake. I found white oak easily enough, it's what the bridge and sign are made out of, we'll have to make sure to burn that and make sure none of it remains before we leave this place."

Nik and Elijah were alarmed at the thought of there being more white oak but with an exchange of glances knew that whomever Clover didn't stay with that night would go and burn the bridge and sign.

"And now, I need your blood, Elijah, to find Mikael and I'll need both of your blood to make sure your mother can never come back from the Other Side and harm any of us or influence any of us to do harm."

Clover performed the first spell that bound Esther to the Other Side and her witchy powers as well as her ability to contact those on the living plain, using the resurrection stone and the spell that Luna recommended she use.

Immediately in the air around them, Elijah and Nik could feel a heaviness remove from their shoulders.

"I feel lighter." Elijah said.

Clover nodded, not looking up from the spell she was getting ready to use to find Mikael.

"Yes, that is the presence of your mother disappearing. She can't influence any of us on this side nor can she do anything but exist on the Other Side. Now, let's move on to your father."

And the next day, the threat of their father was eliminated. His body and their mother's burning to a crisp and their ashes dumped into the ocean.

linebreak

It was finally the full moon, none of the Scooby gang had seen it coming. They had all been focused on Katherine and her werewolf plaything to see the true threat. First Katherine had disappeared. And then Brady, a sadistic werewolf that loved to torture vampires and humans, and whom was apart of the werewolf plaything's pack, disappeared from Florida. And then, Elena disappeared which then sent everyone into a panic.

"Are you sure you don't want at least one blood bag to create hyprids?"

"I'm sure. Teddy, you, and our family is enough."

"Well, it's too late. Already have two blood bags, just in case and I have all of her hair as well just in case we ever need more of her blood with her dead."

Nik kissed her forehead as they headed to the ritual site, Nik's witch Maddox meeting them while Elijah stayed at the house to watch over Teddy and to remove the daggers from their siblings. "Thank you, love. You're always thinking of me."

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too."

Walking into the clearing holding hands, Clover and Nik observed Katherine, Brady, and Elena freaking out from their circles of fire Maddox had created in order to make sure they couldn't escape.

"Clover?!" Elena gasped out, immediately recognizing the distant, mysterious woman standing beside the man that had kidnapped her. "What are you doing?"

Clover looked over at the whiny teen.

"My mate needs to kill you in order to break his curse. He would have done it 500 years ago but that doppleganger decided to run and change herself into a vampire, which is another part of the ritual we need. Isn't it ironic, Katerina, that 500 years later, you're going to be sacrificed for the same ritual you ran from?" Katherine and Elena glared at her while Brady still groaned on the ground, his transformation slowed down exponentially by a spell cast by Maddox.

"Klaus? It's time." Maddox called out.

The fear of the three in the fire circles spiked, knowing that this was the end. But Elena still had hope that her Salvatores and witch friend found her and destroyed these people who dared to try and kill her.

Klaus, for it was Klaus the feared Original that stood before them, and not Clover's sweet caring overprotective mate Nik.

"The heart of a werewolf." Klaus stepped forward and the fire circle around Brady disappeared and when Brady tried to run, Klaus flipped him onto his back and ripped his heart out in one motion, killing the sadistic werewolf instantly.

Klaus carried the heart and squeezed it over the bowl placed on the altar in front of Maddox. Immediately Klaus could feel something inside of him start to loosen.

Klaus went over to Clover and accepted the stake she had been holding for him.

"Thank you, love." Nik placed a gently kiss on her lips before turning to Katerina and Elena.

Klaus stopped in front of the circle that Katerina was trapped in which disappeared. And Katerina, predictably tried to run but the Original was faster and grabbed her, dragging her over to the altar.

"Looks like this is the end of the line for you, Katerina. Have fun on the Other Side." Klaus plunged the stake into Katerina's heart, twisting it so she felt as much pain as possible before she died, her skin turning gray.

"Now, little doppleganger, it is your turn." Klaus said leaving Katerina's body pinned to the altar so that Maddox could get a few drops of her blood in the bowl that contained the blood of a werewolf and the moonstone that Clover had been stabbed by Katherine over.

Elena stared with hatred at the three in front of her as tears started to fall.

"Why are you doing this?!" She needed to stall them to give her friends time to find her and save her.

"Nothing personal, little doppleganger." The circle of fire disappeared from around Elena. Klaus blurred so that he was standing behind her and moved her hair from her neck.

"They'll come after you. My friends will."

Klaus chuckled and replied just as he was getting ready to bite into her neck. "Let them. I'm the Original Hybrid and can't be killed, especialy by two baby vampires and a weak witch." And with that, Klaus plunged his fangs into her neck to begin draining the doppleganger of her blood.

Elena stared with hatred at the woman that she had grown up knowing, that had been good friends with her parents before they had died. Clover had no remorse, knowing that this had to happen for her mate to be whole.

And then the girl dropped to the ground, dead, the two previous bodies already set on fire and being burnt to ash by Clover while Maddox finished the spell to break the curse.

Nik cried out, finally feeling the curse that his mother had placed on him a thousand years ago break free and he began to change. As he was almost done with his transformation, Clover sent a spell towards Elena's body also burning it and then changed into her animagus form.

A black wolf with silver tipped hair which made her look like she glowed when the moon shined down on her. Nik on the other hand was a dark blonde with a mixture of brown.

The two stared at each other in their wolf forms before Clover took off into the woods, Nik following close behind.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Nik and Clover woke two days later, their naked bodies entwined.

"It's about time." Clover and Nik looked up as Elijah stood over them, his eyes darkening seeing Clover but other then that no reaction as he tossed clothes to them. Clover saw he had grabbed her a pair of sandals, a loose dress, some jewelry, and her purse. Nik sped behind a tree to dress while Clover did so out in the open, knowing that Nik kept glancing around the tree towards her and Elijah couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"How are your siblings and Teddy, 'Lijah?" Clover asked, fixing her hair.

"They were understandably angry but luckily I was able to get them to lessen their anger towards Niklaus."

"How?"

"By using a secret weapon."

"What weapon?"

"Teddy. They didn't stand a chance against him." Elijah replied as they began to head home.

linebreak

Clover held Nik and Elijah's hands as they entered her home, suddenly nervous about meeting the family of two of her mates.

"They'll love you, love." Nik murmured against her hair, kissing it and pulling back.

Suddenly two male figures appeared at the bottom of the stairs, their eyes locked onto Clover.

Immediately, Nik groaned. Of course it had to be them.

"Mate." Finn said, Kol echoing him.

Clover smiled, knowing that in a short time, she would finally be whole and her family as well. But something weird happened when all four of her mates were touching her at the same time, her mates were brought into her mind and she into their's as they began to view each other's lives.

 _Clover's mind (ORIGINALS POV)_

 _"_ _Lily it's him! Take Clover and run!" An almost male version of their Clover was seen pushing a red haired woman and baby Clover up the stairs. A green flash shined before disappearing as quickly as it had appeared._

 _"_ _No! Please! Not Clover!" The red haired woman begged, standing in front of the crib that held her precious daughter._

 _"_ _Avada Kedavra!" Another green flash and the red haired woman dropped dead before the man turned his wand on the baby._

 _"_ _Avada Kedavra!" Only instead of the baby girl dying, the spell backfired and hit the man, killing him and causing a black figure to emerge as the body dropped before the figure shot towards the baby, forming the lightning bolt scar she would be recognized for._

 _…_

 _"_ _Why you little freak! How dare you do better then Dudders at school! No food for two weeks!" A fat man bellowed, pushing a young malnourished Clover into the cupboard under the stairs and bolting it shut._

 _…_

 _"_ _Ye'r a w'tch, Clov'r" a large hairy man rumbled out as the whale, walrus, and giraffe cowered in the corner._

 _"_ _I'm a what?"_

 _…_

 _Clover screams, placing her hands on Professor Quirrel's face and watching the man's face burn before everything went black for her._

 _…_

 _"_ _You're dying now. Basilisk venom is the most potent venom in the world and kills within minutes, if not sooner. And there is no cure." A creepy 16 year old boy mocked standing over the withering form of Clover, her arm covered in blood. But then the most beautiful sound echoed through the cavern and a bright red, orange, and yellow bird landed over Clover's wound, seeming to cry on it. "But of course! Phoenix tears can cure anything!"_

 _The boy soon died, Clover having stabbed a diary with a basilisk fang and causing the boy to die._

 _…_

 _"_ _I'm your godfather."_

 _"_ _And I'm a werewolf."_

 _"_ _Can I come live with you?"_

 _…_

 _"_ _NO! CEDRIC!"_

 _"_ _CRUICIO!"_

 _…_

 _Clover screamed, watching as if in slow motion Sirius fell back into the veil._

 _She turned to Bellatrix, hatred and revenge shinning in her eyes._

 _"_ _I'm gonna kill you! CRUCIO!" Clover screamed, her wand aimed at the crazy witch._

 _…_

 _"_ _He killed him."_

 _"_ _Who?"_

 _"_ _Snape killed Dumbledore."_

 _…_

 _"_ _Clover Potter, finally come to die. Avada Kedavra!"_

 _And their mate dropped lifeless._

 _…_

 _"_ _This is it, Tom, neither of us can leave until the other falls."_

 _Enraged at his muggle name the snake faced man shot a spell at Clover, Clover meeting it with one of her own._

 _"_ _Avada Kedavra!"_

 _"_ _Expelliarmus!"_

 _An explosion happened, smoke began to obscur the two power houses for good and evil. When the smoke cleared, it was easy to see who the victor was._

 _The side of the Light had won. But not without loss. Clover wandered the Great Hall, looking on at all of the ones she had lost. Ron. Hermione. Ginny. Tonks. Remus. And many more that had stayed and fought._

They all blinked, come out of each other's minds.

"You are without a doubt, darling, extraordinary and am proud to be yours." Kol whispered, leaning forward and kissing her lips, finally able to kiss his mate.

Finn took his place as his brothers took a step back. " _Fagr*_ , I am beyond happy that finally my brothers and I have found you."

Clover smiled at her four mates. "And I am happy that you found me too."

"And I hope you won't be too broken up if certain people appear to be missing on the news in the next couple days." Kol said with a small smile. "I'm going animal hunting."

linebreak

Clover and her mates, along with Rebekah and Teddy, had decided to reside elsewhere as they knew the Scooby gang didn't know they were involved with the permament disappearance of one Elena Gilbert, they didn't want to risk the chance of them finding out and coming to enact their revenge on their family. So they moved to a lovely rustic style home in the Smokey Mountains and there they stayed, for now anyways.

Three months after they had moved, Clover found herself hunched over the toilet, everything she had ate the day before coming up and out.

She knew her mates were beginning to worry as this was the third time it has happened in as many days.

"Maybe we should call a doctor, make an appointment." Finn suggested, hovering over his mate like the others, none of them liking that she was sick.

"No, no, don't do that! I told you, this is just a bug."

"I don't care. We're going to get you checked out. Niklaus, if you would." Elijah ordered. The hybrid left the bathroom with his phone already to his ear as he called to make an appointment for as soon as possible.

He came back in quickly. "Let's go. The clinic said they had a spot open in thirty minutes from now."

"Good, let's get going." Kol bent and scooped his weak mate up into his arms before blurring away towards the car, his brothers following, knowing that Rebekah would take care of her nephew.

In no time they reached the doctor's clinic, Clover clinging tightly to Kol's hand as they walked in.

"Can I help you?" The receptinoist asked.

"Yes, my girl here has been sick almost constantly for three days. We need to find out what is wrong with her."

The woman handed forms to them and had them sit and fill them out which they did so quickly.

"The doctor will see you now." Clover and her mates stood and although the nurse looked at them weirdly didn't say anything as she led them to an examination room. "She will be with you momentarily."

The nurse left, closing the door behind them.

"Everything is going to be okay, love."

"I know. I told you guys, it's just a stomach bug that's going around."

The Originals just exchanged worried glances and said nothing, having heard the doctor right outside the door.

"Hello, Miss Potter, I'm Dr Roseland and I'll be taking care of you today. What seems to be the problem?"

"She has been throwing up in the mornings for the past few days." Elijah said immediately. Clover hesitated, wanting to leave it at that, but knew her mates would be upset with her if she did.

"I've actually been feeling off for about a month. My breasts are tender, I've been tired all the time. Headaches, too." Clover saw the doctor begin to smile as she listed her symptoms.

"I think I know what's going on." The doctor rummaged in the drawer next to her, pulling out a small white box, handing it to Clover. "But lets get the easy test out of the way first before we do anything to confirm it."

Clover had been handed a pregnancy test. Clover stared frozen at it for a long moment, her mates hadn't seen what it was so they were slightly concerned about her reaction.

"That's impossible, there must be something else."

"No, the symptoms you've been having are all early signs. Let me know when you're ready." The doctor stood and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"What does she think it is?" Finn asked, worried.

"Doesn't matter. It's not possible." Clover said shakily. Not only had she been told years ago she couldn't have children because of the treatment by her relatives but also because her mates are vampires.

"What's not possible, love?" Nik asked.

Clover hesitated before turning the box so they could see the words: 'PREGNANCY TEST' on the box.

"You're right, it's not possible." Kol said. Elijah tilted his head, his eyes locked on Clover's stomach. The brothers started to bicker.

"Brothers, listen." Elijah whispered, his voice filled with awe. The brothers shut up and did as their brother directed, and if they concentrated hard enough, they could hear them, hear the heartbeats coming from their mates stomach. "You're pregnant, little one."

Clover felt tears begin to run down her face. "That isn't funny, Elijah. You know that I've been told I could never have children and even if I could, I would never cheat on any of you. And since you all are over a thousand years old and are vampires, it's impossible."

"But Nik is something else. A hybrid. His werewolf side has only been activated for a couple months." Kol said gently, coming to kneel in front of their mate, trying to comfort her.

"We can hear heartbeats besides your own coming from you and as the doctor said, you have all of the symptoms of pregnancy. We wouldn't lie to you."

Clover let out a sob before launching herself into Kol's arms, curling up into him, his arms coming around to hold her to him. Although they all were in disbelief at even the thought of something like this, they knew that Clover needed them now, and would need them later.

"Let's go home." Finn murmured. And with a swoosh, they were gone. Leaving the box with the pregnancy and confused humans behind.

They had a mate to comfort and a little boy and an aunt to tell the news. Their family had just grown.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Five years later

Clover smiled, looking out the window of the house as her family started to gather in the back by the fire pit. She couldn't believe that leaving England with Teddy almost fifteen years ago would give her something like this. Rebekah was with her mate, Marcel, having reunited with him after thinking that their father had killed him over a century ago. Teddy was away at Hogwarts, making his mark as the son of the Marauder Mooney and adopted grandson of Prongs, and the distant cousin of Padfoot, causing all sorts of trouble, just like his mother did when she went to school there.

Arms wrapped around her from behind, causing her to lean back into Elijah's arms.

"Hello, little one."

"Hello, 'Lijah. Were they good for you?"

"Of course, they are always angels for us."

Clover laughed, knowing that it had been a very different story when their new additions had been born.

When she had become pregnant all of those years ago, she had quintuplets.

Three boys, two girls.

And they all had a different father. Something in Clover's blood, in her power as the Mistress of Death, somehow, someway, made it possible for Clover to have the children of Elijah, Finn, and Kol, as well as Nik. It had been a surprise for sure when she had visited her healer friend Hannah Abbott and she had been informed she would be having 5 babies that had four fathers.

There were Nik's twins: a boy and a girl. Henrik John and Syrena Lily.

Then Elijah's boy. Sirius James.

Finn's girl. Freya Hope.

And then Kol's boy. Albus Severus.

They absolutely adored their mother but when their big brother came home from Hogwarts, they quickly lost interest in their mother and fathers and followed Teddy around like a mother duck leading her ducklings. It was the cutest thing for Clover and the Originals, but annoying to Teddy but he wouldn't change it for the world.

Clover, as soon as she stepped outside, went right to Nik and kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"For coming up to me and buying me that drink. You've given me the world."

"And you've become mine."

THE END

NO SEQUELS ARE PLANNED TO CONTINUE THIS

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT


End file.
